The present invention relates generally to an absorbent garment, and in particular, to an absorbent garment that conforms to the body of the user during use.
Absorbent garments, and in particular disposable absorbent garments, can be configured in many different forms. For example, absorbent garments are often configured with elastic components in the waist and leg regions. These elasticized regions can create bulky, non-gathered or loosely fitted bloused regions that are non-elasticized and that do not conform to the body of the user. In turn, the non-gathered regions can provide a bulky appearance beneath the user's garment.
In contrast, garments that have elasticized regions do not typically provide a permanent deformation of those regions during use. Accordingly, such garments can feel somewhat restrictive in use.